This ain’t rock and roll, this is genocide
by tomsgirl79
Summary: Sirius disappeared without ever having children. Didn’t he? So who is this? Why does she look like him? What does she represent? Why is her appearance causing such wide spread panic? Can dreams come true?
1. Did you ever have a dream?

Disclaimer: ANY lyrics mentioned belong to the one and only David Bowie, the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

* * *

A/N

Before we start, you may need to know some facts.

It is the year 2000.

Harry is head of a new department. The department for international intelligence. It works in partnership with all magical schools, magical law enforcement departments in the known world. Its purpose is to identify and stop any wizard deemed a threat to security. The department was set up a year ago as part of Hermione's election promise.

Hermione is the minister for magic.

Ron is head of Hermione's press staff.

Ginny is an actress.

Draco is an international Rock star.

**

* * *

**

This ain't rock and roll, this is genocide.

**Did you ever have a dream?**

Harry woke up with a start. His alarm clock reliable informed him it was six thirty. All he could remember was the pounding beat of David Bowie's Diamond Dogs. Harry recognised it because Bill had played it non-stop through out the last summer. Harry had thought it unusual that a thirty-year old wizard would listen to something as old as Bowie. As it turns out goblins are pretty keen on Bowie's music. That may be a bit of an understatement actually. They worship Bowie. Subsequently Bill had spent most of his career listening to Bowie's music and had grown to love it. This might explain why he played Bowie's albums non-stop.

Gradually it dawned on Harry that the pounding rhythm was actually his heartbeat.

Harry slowed his breathing and stared at his ceiling. Ever since he defected Voldemort at the battle of Hogwarts, October 31st 1997 he had been unable to recall any of his dreams. Until now.

All he could recall were flashes of black. When he managed to slow the visions down he could make out the shape of a woman. She had jet-black hair and blue eyes. Those eyes were familiar to Harry. Resigned to the fact he would never get to sleep until he worked out what had woken him (he was also due at the ministry at nine so he might as well get up any way). Harry got up. Harry could never sleep while something was bugging him.

Unfortunately Harry chose to recall who's eyes the woman's had reminded him of just as he was about to sit down with his incredibly hot cup of camomile tea. The thought caused him to drop his mug on his foot.

"Damn" he swore softly as he reached for his wand. Force of habit meant it was tucked into the waistband of his boxers. Mad-eyes voice popped into his head. "Better wizards then you have lost buttocks boy" Harry grinned at the memory. Mad-eye had always been safety conscious to the point of paranoia. It was only fitting that in the final battle it had taken six death eaters to kill him. Out of those six Mad-eye had got five before they had got him and the sixth had been condemned to Azkaban for eternity.

After the war, the dementors had been rounded up and confined to Azkaban by Harry. It had given him perverse pleasure to confine them to the island using a charm his mother had been working on just before she was killed. Since Lilly had been killed before she could complete it, Hermione and Ginny had spent an entire summer finishing what she had started.

Harry muttered, "Scourgify, reparo". Instantaneously the tea disappeared and his cup sprang back together.

Harry's thoughts now turned back to Sirius. Burned into his brain was the image of his godfather falling through the veil. The more Harry thought about it the more the women reminded him of Sirius.

Harry was still staring pensively out of his window when Hermione let her self in.

"Harry? You up yet?" she called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah" he replied shaken from his reverie.

"Harry, far be it from me to criticise your weird habits but why are you staring out of your window in your underwear at ten to nine in the morning?" Hermione asked in a tone that implied she was mildly amused.

Harry looked at her questioningly "what?"

"Honestly Harry, your getting as bad as Luna, its pardon not what and we are due at the ministry in ten minutes. I have an interview with Rita and I don't intend to be late.

"And?" Harry asked innocently.

"And if you don't move soon you will be late."

Harry grinned. "I will be ready by the time Ron gets here."

Hermione smiled. "Bet on it?"

"Yes" Harry said grinning. He could never resist a bet.

Harry was the master of quick dressing. Life at the Dursley's had taught him that is you didn't move quickly, things would be gone. Especially where food was concerned.

At precisely 8:57 am Harry stood in front of Hermione fully dressed. Harry was just about to demand payment of his bet when Ron burst through the door.

"Hermione apparate NOW, something bad has happened at the ministry. You need to get this under control. Me and Harry will follow," panted a very breathless Ron.

"How what why?" Hermione questioned frantically.

"Sorry about this 'mione but" Ron said as he dragged Hermione and Harry towards the fireplace. "The ministers office" Ron commanded.

The trio stumbled out into Hermione's office a few seconds later.

The first thing that struck them was the fact they couldn't move for owls.

"Your news got leaked. The entire magic world knows she is back." Explained Ron.

Hermione's face fell. "Do you realise the panic this will cause?" she whispered

"Well that explains the owls but who is that? Asked Harry, pointing to the young women standing in front of them.

The young women looked remarkably like a younger female Sirius.

* * *

A/N

Well who is she? What is she doing at the ministry? And what happened in Harry's dream? Review if you want to know.


	2. A girl like you

Disclaimer: lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

_

* * *

Funny, the damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl. Tom Marvolo Riddle (Harry potter and the chamber of secrets film.)_

* * *

A/N

Ok this has been re-written for various reasons. The first being a HUGE plot hole.

**

* * *

**

A girl like you.

The woman turned to face the trio. Every thing from her sharp suit and severe bun screamed that she was not the sort of person you could mess with.

After studying the woman for a few moments, Hermione crossed over to her. "Miss Winter, we did not expect you so soon." She said shaking hands with her.

"Minister, I apologise for my, sudden appearance. Events over took me some what." Miss Winter replied in a voice that sounded trancelike. "I appear to have caused you a spot of bother by the way. I have no idea how they became alerted to my return."

"Neither have I, I had planed to give Mr Creevey the exclusive this morning." Said Hermione said irritated. "You have already met Ron and this is…."

Miss Winter cut her off, "Harry Potter."

"Yes. Harry this Alexandra Winter."-Said Hermione perturbed that Miss winter had cut her off.

"I have heard a lot about you Mr. Potter."

"All good I hope," Harry laughed.

Alexandra merely smiled. "So what is our plan of action?" she asked. "Obviously, the press must be placated. It is vital they do not follow my every move."

"Yes of course. Perhaps a press conference? If we can reassure them you are back for benign reasons, they back down." Said Ron. He crossed over to Hermione's desk and picked up a quill.

"And if they don't?" enquired Hermione nervously.

"Then I will deal with them." Said Miss Winter smiling manically.

"Right, er I think you should bring Harry up to speed" Hermione said nervously.

"You mean he does not know?" Miss winter exclaimed

"No, what do I need to know?" asked Harry attempting to divert Alexandra's attention.

"Well let's start with what you know." Alexandra said as she sat down.

"That would be nothing." Hermione said quickly.

Alexandra began to rub her temples as if she were in pain. "You mean to tell me he has no idea who I am or why I am here?"

"I get the feeling I have met you before." Harry said. A half forgotten memory was tugging insistently at his brain. Alexandra looked surprised.

"No you have not." Said Ron firmly as he looked up from the letter he was writing.

Harry turned to face his friend bemused.

"Winter is my mothers name." Explained Alexandra patiently. "When Hermione and Ginny finished that charm your mother was working on shortly before her demise, they found her diary and as a result found me. Our mothers were working together prior to their…."

Professor Lupin interrupted Alexandra when he managed to break through the door and into Hermione's office.

"Ah, Alexandra you managed to get through alright?" he asked as he slammed the door shut on what appeared to be the entire Ministry.

"Yes thank you Professor. I was just explaining the situation to Mr Potter." She replied.

"My apologies, Minister for being late but Mr. Ceevey managed to detain me for longer then expected." Said Professor Lupin as he hung his cloak on the stand.

Hermione raised her eyebrow in response. "What I want to know is how he found out."

"He would not tell me. He said he had to protect his sources." Said Professor Lupin as he sat down with Alexandra and Harry.

"Who from? The public wouldn't hurt them and all Hermione could do is fire them." Harry asked.

"Harry you under estimate the power that Alexandra's name wields."

"Remus you spoiled my surprise!" Alexandra laughed.

Professor Lupin smiled. Harry looked from one to the other bewildered.

"Miss winter is the daughter of a very powerful faya. Her brand of magic is the oldest and most powerful. She frightens many people because they cannot full comprehend her magic. It does not follow any set pattern and is entirely dependent on her mood." Professor Lupin explained.

"Hence the public out cry that I am back. The public think that I am so unstable that I will blow their cover." Alexandra shrugged. "I admit that at certain times I can be more belligerent but I have learnt to control that part of my personality.

"Well I can fill Harry in from there, why don't you go and do this press release." He said kindly as he guided Alexandra towards the door.

"If you are you sure?" Asked Alexandra as she got up. Ron and Hermione followed her. Professor Lupin nodded as he closed the door behind them. He turned to Harry and studied him for a few minutes. Harry shifted uncomfortably under Professor Lupin's scrutiny.

"Well I suppose you have guessed whom Alexandra looks like." asked Professor Lupin as he sat down.

"Sirius." Said Harry curious as to why Alexandra's appearance had to do with any thing.

"Yes, so it will come as no surprise to you to learn she is his daughter." Said Professor Lupin pouring a cup of coffee.

"But he disappeared without heir" said as Harry as he gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Professor Lupin. Throughout his life, Harry had found comfort in coffee. There was no hidden meaning to be found within it.

"That's what we believed, however there is a curse placed on any child born out of wedlock to a Black. In order to save her from this curse, her mother never admitted who the father was. It was not until Hermione and Ginny found Lilly's diary any one knew. By a stroke of luck, Alexandra's mother had confided in Lilly about her relationship with Sirius. In turn Lilly confided in her diary"

"So Alexandra never knew her father?" Harry asked.

"No, she never knew her mother either. Part of the curse is that the mother will die in childbirth. In many ways she is similar to you." Professor Lupin smiled. "I should imagine that Ron will have sent for Ginevra and draco. He will need to distract the press from Alexandra's return."

"Well that is one thing Malfoy is good at. Drawing attention to him self." Said Harry grudgingly. "Gin will have to find Draco first though."

* * *

A/N

Therefore, Alexandra **is** Sirius daughter. Nevertheless, what is she doing in England? And just where is Draco?

Review if you want to know.


	3. A new career in a new town

Disclaimer: lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

* * *

_May the saints protect us from the gifted amateur!_  
- Dial M for Murder –

* * *

A/N

I am not sure whether the rating is high enough. Can you say whether you think I should push it up in your review please?

Merci Mon Amie,

* * *

**A new career in a new town **

Ginny opened one eye lazily. The sun was trying desperately to force its way through her curtains, her clock told her the time was 3pm. Ginny sat up and searched for the reason she was now awake. Pig was excitedly flying around her room. It took Ginny twenty exhausting minutes of playing cat-and-mouse to catch the owl. After reliving him of the parchment, Pig looked at her blinked and fell over. The heat finally had got to him. Ginny snorted as she read the note. Read is the operative word. Ron's handwriting was so bad that during the war, he had been nominated to write all the notes. The logic was that if any of the other side could decode his handwriting, they deserved to read the message. After studying the note, Ginny concluded either Ron meant:

Gin,

Len book, moody who so AS AP press would bruin de ago n mead distraught bv go AS AP

Or

Gin,

Lex back. Need you home ASAP. Press mad. Bring dragon need distraction. RSVP ASAP.

In light of her knowledge of Ron, she concluded that he meant the latter. Ginny groaned. She was supposed to be Draco's girlfriend and she never knew where he was, he simply appeared and then disappeared. The quickest way to contact him would be to send a howler saying he had forgotten her birthday. Ginny thought. The only problem was her birthday was two months away and Draco never forgot. Ginny paced her room searching for the perfect excuse to get Draco back. Fate however intervened.

Draco landed with a crash in Ginny's fireplace. "Can't you see I am trying to think!" Ginny snapped in the general direction of the fireplace.

"Wow, let me recorded this for posterity" said Draco sarcastically. His had bruised his ego by his less then spectacular entrance, Ginny's total disregard said entrance and the fact he was now covered in soot.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all!" Ginny pouted as she turned to face him.

"Perhaps I can help, what are you trying to think of?" said Draco helpfully.

"I want to get by errant boyfriend back here. The quickest way to do it I to send him a howler but I can't think what to shout at him for." Said Ginny.

"Is he so perfect?" asked Draco, bursting with hubris.

"No, he is never here!" sobbed Ginny dramatically. Draco walked over to her and made to hug her. "If you get one speck of soot on my robe you are dead Malfoy" Ginny said. Draco froze. "You figured out who I am?" he asked perturbed.

"Malfoy you are giving blonds a bad name. Of course, I know it is you." Ginny giggled.

"I can't be giving blonds a bad name. In case you hadn't noticed I am a brunette." Draco pouted. Ginny laughed and pulled out her wand. "Now Ginevra, there is no need to hex me.." Draco started.

"Why would I want to hex you? What has my naughty Dragon done?"

Draco groaned "gin, please don't use that voice."

Ginny sashayed over to him. "Scourgify," she whispered in his ear.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. "I was going to suggest we took a shower," he murmured. Ginny smiled "who's we white man?"

"The best pastimes involve two or more participants"

"All of them?"

"Well if that's not the reason you wanted me back then what is it?"

"I need to go home for a while. The only trouble is" she hesitated.

Draco raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "I need to create a distraction. Alexandra is back and she needs to be able to do things with out the press reporting it."

"My cousin Alexandra?" he asked surprised.

"That's the bunny."

"Well seen as she is family and you are my mistress so I have to do as I am told then when do we leave?" he growled.

"Hm, well I suppose we could leave tomorrow, there are certain transactions I want to set in motion before we leave." Ginny said suggestively.

"I agree, there is one thing I want to do before we leave." Draco said.

After his initial meeting with her, Harry did not see Alexandra for nearly a week. When he asked Hermione where she had gone, Hermione blew him off with some vague explanation about the need for secrecy. Anxious to find out more about her, Harry consulted the twins. If any one knew why Alexandra was back, it would be them.

"Alexandra Winter? She's one of the top research witches," said Fred when Harry asked him.

"Yeah, she heads that team of witches. You know the daughters of Hecuba. You remember when we fought with them in the battle of Hogwarts?" added George as he poured Harry the obligatory cup of tea.

"She wasn't there!" interjected Harry irately. It had been a long and confusing week.

"She was mate," corrected Fred settling down with his cup of tea.

"What was she doing there?" asked Harry.

"Same as us fighting." Answered George. "I wonder why she is back. Didn't she swear something about never returning?"

"Depends on what she came back for. She is probably only back to get some information. I hope she drops in. I could do to pick her brains. She has got a fiendish sense of humour." Added Fred.

"Alexandra? Got a sense of humour? About the same as Percy." Said Harry over his teacup.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever met her?" he asked.

"Yeah. She made McGonagall look like a droll."

"Well I expect she has got a lot on at the moment. What with.." George tailed off.

"What with what? No one will tell me why she is back!" Harry threw his cup in temper.

"You know you two have got a lot in common. Alexandra has a nasty temper to. Did you see the way she threw that curse at Avery? I thought she had put the cruciatus on him the way he screamed. When I asked her about it after, she would not tell me what it was. She just said never to tell a girl certain things weren't painful." Said Fred chuckling.

"Look do you know why she is back?" snapped Harry.

The twins looked at one another. "Not for sure, but it has probably got something to do with her research." Postulated Fred.

"Right. Thank you, that was all I wanted to know." Said Harry sitting down.

"Any way if you see her before we do will you ask her.." Fred was interrupted by the shop was suddenly thrown into complete darkness. "Lumos" the three men muttered in unison. By the light of their collective wands they saw a figure standing in the shop door way.

* * *

A/N

I do so love cliffhangers.

So, Ginny has found her boyfriend. Question is who is the figure in the doorway? Bonus points to whoever guesses correctly.


	4. Scary monsters and super creeps

Disclaimer: lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

* * *

_The difference between fiction and reality is that fiction has to make sense.  
_Tom Clancy.

* * *

**Scary monsters (and super creeps)**

"LIGHTS!" Screamed the voice brusquely. The lights snapped back on and revealed the figure to be a harassed looking Alexandra.

"Who are you?" demanded George obviously not recognising her.

Alexandra raised her eyebrow. "Well that depends on how much longer you want to live." She replied testily.

"About as long as a piece of string" Fred grinned

"Don't push you luck then." She snapped back.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry enquired.

"Trying to avoid Creevey." Alexandra replied as she walked towards them. Up close, he could see that Alexandra looked older.

"Why?" Harry asked. In the past week he had been to busy concentrating on finding out about Alexandra's past to pay any attention to the newspaper.

"Because if he takes one more picture of me I am going to show him a new use for his wand." She retorted succinctly.

"You mean you are hiding from him." Harry smiled.

"No," Alexandra replied angrily, "a Winter never hides. I am merely avoiding him to protect him."

"You're hiding." Harry protested.

"As much as this line of conversation fascinates me, what's up with Creevey? I thought he was tailing Malfoy and his current beau." Fred said puzzled

"No. Apparently I sell more papers," she retorted hotly

"Well.." Fred started

"Alexandra glared at him. "Do you really want to finish that sentence?"

"Er no." he said seeing the look on her face.

"Didn't think so." Said Alexandra tartly.

"Cup of tea?" asked George trying to diffuse the situation

"Please." Alexandra replied as she sunk on to the sofa.

Just as Alexandra sat down the door swung open. The lights flickered.

"It's alright it's only a customer." George said hurriedly rushing to answer the door.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods then?" Fred asked.

"A penchant for nostalgia." Alexandra said over her cup.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Nostalgia?"

"Nostalgia." Alexandra repeated.

"No other motives?" Quizzed Fred intrigued that was the only reason that Alexandra had come back. In all the time, he had known Alexandra; she had never been able to condense her motives in to a single word.

"How much longer did you say you wanted to live?" Alexandra said irritated.

"Oh about two more millennia should surface." Fred laughed.

"If you want to be around for even an hour longer the I suggest you remember what happened to the curious cat." Alexandra said lowering her voice.

"What happen to the curious cat?" said Fred as he leaned in closer to hear her response.

"It got flattened." Alexandra sat up.

"Is that a threat?" asked Fred.

"Me? Make a threat? I never threaten any one. I only promise." Alexandra smiled innocently.

George appeared in the doorway. "Er Alexandra Hermione is here to see you."

" Hello Alexandra." Hermione said simply.

"Yes, yes I have been rather busy" Alexandra got up slowly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just wondering of tonight was still…" Hermione started.

Alexandra cut her off. "Yes. I suppose I had better leave then. You will accompany me."

"Of course" Hermione replied smoothly.

"Well boys, thank you for the cup of tea. I will call in again soon." Alexandra said as she walked towards the door Hermione at her heels.

"I wonder what that was about." George mused.

"Which bit?" Harry asked.

"The bit about Alexandra calling in." Fred said.

"She was nostalgic." Harry replied.

"Did she say for what?" George asked.

"No. I wonder if it was for some one or something," Fred said stretching. "Some one I hope"

George laughed. "Yes poor old Lee has never been the same since has he?"

"No." Fred agreed

"What's up with Lee?" enquired Harry.

"Well he was very taken with Alexandra last time she was here. Then as soon as you destroyed Voldermort, she disappeared. Literally the second you won. We turned round and she had gone." George explained.

"Lee was devastated. He was finally going to ask her to marry him and she disappeared with out saying good-bye. We thought she had been kidnapped or something because that wasn't like her." Fred continued.

"Then about a week later Lee got an owl. Never told us what it said just that Alexandra was alright." George finished.

"I imagine that's why she came round. Probably hoping to find out where he was."

"I wouldn't like to be there when she does meet him though." George sighed.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Alexandra has got a nasty temper as you have seen. Lee has more of a control over his but it is just as unpleasant to be on the end of." Fred commented.

* * *

A/N

WANTED- reviews.

Any length/content accepted. To submit them just use the handy link below.


	5. As the world falls down

Disclaimer: lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

* * *

_Sometimes I lie awake at night, and I ask, 'Where have I gone wrong?' Then a voice says to me, 'This is going to take more than one night.' "  
_Charlie Brown.

* * *

**As the world falls down**

Ginny let her self into Alexandra's house and she was greeted by Alexandra's house elf Tinker.

"Miss actor. Tinker is sorry to say that Mrs is not back yet but she said that you was to wait for her because she would not be long. Miss prime minister is also waiting in the room."

"Thank you Tinker." Said Ginny.

"Following me Miss actor."

"It's alright I know where to.."

"Following me miss" Tinker said firmly

Ginny sighed and followed Tinker to the meeting room. The doors were massive ornately carved oak doors.

"Doors are to open for important Miss." Tinker commanded.

The doors remained obstinately shut.

"Stupid doors IS opening for very important Miss or Tinker is going to take drastic measures." tinker squealed.

The doors remained shut.

"You is asking for it. You is naughty doors not opening when you is told. You is making Tinker cross."

"Tinker is very cross with you." Said Tinker as he kicked the doors viciously. Unfortunately, the doors were solid oak reinforced with an ancient magic. As a result all tinker managed was to hurt his foot.

"Oooh NAUGHTY DOORS! Tinker is cross now. Tinker is going to tell Mrs you is being naughty and Mrs is going to use you for fire wood if you don't open!" Tinker threatened waving a fist in the general direction of the doors as he hopped around clutching his foot in pain with the other. Ginny used all her acting skills to stifle a giggle.

If it were possible, the doors would have smiled.

"Right Tinker is taking no more of this breaking the rules! You is not playing fair so I is not!" tinker snapped. He crossed to the other side of the corridor, shook him self and ran head long at the doors. Regrettably, the doors chose that moment to open.

Alexandra walked quickly towards the leaky cauldron. Hermione was effortlessly matching her pace. Hermione was lost in thought when she realised they were in the leaky cauldron and Alexandra had stopped dead.

"Hello Alexandra. Long time no see." Said a voice coolly. Hermione could not quite place it but it sounded familiar. With Alexandra blocking her view, Hermione did not have a face to help her.

"Hello Lee." Alexandra said coolly.

"Meeting" Hermione, hissed in Alexandra ear, prodding her in the back. They could not afford to be delayed.

"Yes we had better be off." Alexandra said as she started to move past Lee.

"So soon?" he asked bitterly " Don't you want to talk to me?" he implored.

Alexandra stared at him. "I said everything in my note. I have nothing more to say to you Lee." Again, Alexandra tried to move away.

"Are you sure?" Lee pleaded.

Alexandra faltered. "I told you everything you needed to know."

"You never answered my owls though." Lee said dejectedly.

"Lee I am sorry, I have to go" Alexandra turned to walk off.

As soon as they arrived at Alexandra's home, Hermione began questioning her.

"What was all that about? First, I find you at the twins and then there was that conversation with Lee.." Hermione began

"Lee and I were an item last time I was here. When Harry eradicated Voldermort, it was clear he did not need me so I was taken back. I did not think it would happen so soon. I did not prepare Lee for it. Then after my week of silence, I was authorized to write. Hermione, you know how my life is, I do not have time for a relationship. I barley have time for my self."

Hermione sighed and opened the doors on Ginny and Tinker.

Ginny was trying her best not to laugh and Tinker was laid out on the floor.

"Doors?" asked Alexandra. Ginny nodded.

"They wouldn't open and…." Ginny lost her battle and began to laugh.

"He lost his temper." Alexandra finished. "Tinker what I am I going to do with you."

"Well this is a good omen for tonight." Hermione said as she walked over to light the candles.

"As far as I know, there is no law saying we can't have an unconscious elf during the proceedings. Help me move him to the sofa Gin."

"Yeah, what delayed you?" Ginny asked as she picked up Tinker's feet.

"We bumped into Lee." Hermione said as she set out the cauldron.

"Oh." Said Ginny knowledgably.

"Right, lets get started," said Alexandra decisively.

* * *

A/N

So, Alexandra's past has caught up with her. No what is she going to do?


	6. An occasional dream

Disclaimer: lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

* * *

"_Some editors are failed writers, but so are most writers_."  
- T. S. Eliot

* * *

A/N 

Italics denote a quote from philosophers/sorcerer's stone (depending on which side of the pond you are from). The quote is from Dumbledore.

**

* * *

**

An occasional dream

As he walked to the leaky cauldron with the twins Harry pulled his cloak tight around him against the rain. All three were too lost in thought to pay much attention to each other.

It was late when the entered the pub. Most of its patrons had left or gone up to bed. The only person there was Lee. Lee appeared to be drowning his sorrows.

"Take it you saw her then?" Fred said as he sat down to the right of lee.

"-And she didn't want to talk." George added as he sat down to lee's left. Lee merely nodded.

"She is a busy witch, I expect she didn't have time." Fred said as he signalled Tom to bring a round of drinks.

"She managed to squeeze me in before." Lee commented bitterly.

"Its different this time. The rules have changed." Fred said patiently.

"She wouldn't even talk to me. She said she had to go. She could have spared me a few seconds." Lee grumbled.

"I think that you ought to cut her some slack. She has been pushed from pillar to post these past few days." George pointed out equally patiently.

"She probably thinks it is better to leave well alone mate. I mean you didn't part on the best of terms did you." Fred continued.

"You need to consult a girl on what her actions mean. I would try Hermione or Gin." Harry said.

"Gin is probably your best bet. Hermione barley gets chance to see Ron let alone any one else." Fred rationalised.

"Yeah, Gin will tell you how to interpret her actions. I think you have had enough for tonight though." George said. His tone implied that this was to be the last word on the subject.

Lee stared into his empty glass and remained silent. Fred and George took hold of his arms and walked to the fire. Harry drained the last of his drink and went home.

Harry's flat felt cold and unlived in. The cleaner Harry employed was excellent at her job, there was no dust any where but the flat still felt cold and unwelcoming.

Harry had bought the flat with the money his parents had left him. Similar to his Godfather, he had bought the first flat he could find and moved in as soon as possible. He could not bear to live with his aunt and uncle a second longer. Their attitude had changed. Once he had defeated Voldermort, Petunia said that he was of age and could leave. Although she had said could her tone had implied that he should leave.

Harry mused about his family, as he got ready for bed. While he was brushing his teeth, it occurred to him that he had no family. He was the last surviving Potter. With that thought, he crawled into his bed and prepared for a night of broken sleep.

Remus was having a bad night as well. His dreams had turned to nightmares.

Remus was leaning against the tree in Hogwarts, the tree that the Marauders always meet. He closed his eyes against the summer sun and thought about all the times he had been sitting under that tree. He opened his eyes when he realised a familiar figure was leaning over him. "Sirius?" Remus asked the figure.

"Why didn't you tell me Moony, I had a right to know" Sirius demanded.

"It was not my place to tell you. Cassandra made me swear on my honour not to." Remus countered.

"Marauders have no secretes from each other. Ever." Sirius barked.

"She was desperate Padfoot. She told me about the curse. She thought if you didn't know she might be able to see her daughter grow up." Remus said patiently.

"If she had told me I would have married her. I would not have left. I would.." Sirius started as he dropped down beside his friend.

"Hind sight is a wonderful thing Padfoot. Besides she wouldn't have married you." Remus placated.

"How do you know?" Sirius challenged.

"If she had married you it would be because of Alexandra, not because you loved her. Cassandra could never do that. She would have felt that she had trapped you into marriage." Remus explained.

"If only she had told me." Sirius sighed.

"She didn't and we have to carry on."

"You are right Moony, you are always right." Sirius stared into the river pensively. Remus took the time to enjoy simply being with his friend again.

"Tell me, how does she look? Moony, does she know? How is she? Does she resent me for not being there?" Sirius pleaded.

"Alexandra looks exactly like you did. She has your temper and her mother's sense of humour. She does know and no, she does not hate you." Remus answered.

"My daughter, Moony and she doesn't hate me for destroying her family." Sirius said. Remus was not sure if that was meant to be a statement or a question.

"Did Cassandra ever think I was.." Sirius began.

"No, Padfoot." Remus interrupted " She told me that she did not believe you would ever do such a thing. She said no true Marauder would. That night, we were in the leaky cauldron. She warned me to look out for the rat. She told me that a rat would destroy all that I held dear. When I asked her to clarify, she laughed and said it would all be clear to me very soon."

"Cassandra always had a knack of knowing what was about to happen. When we broke up, she told me that a traitor would destroy all I loved. I asked her what she meant and she smiled and walked away." Sirius stated to get up.

Remus smiled. "Be at peace my friend. Your daughter is well."

Sirius smiled back. "'Bye, Moony. I will see you soon." With that Remus awoke.

Meanwhile Harry was having his own strange dreams to contend with.

Harry was stood over Ginny, Hermione, and Alexandra. All three looked like the pantomime witches he had seen. They had the obligatory warts, green skin and were dressed exclusively in black. They stood over a large cauldron. The potion in it had a pale silver surface. Occasional bubbles disturbed it. The three women we talking but their voices were to quite for Harry to hear. The scene changed abruptly and he was sat with his parents.

Lilly and James were arguing. "You should have told him!" James snarled at his wife.

"Cassandra made me swear not to. You would not ask a Marauder to break their vow so why ask me" she retorted.

"You are no Marauder" James spat.

"Something you remind me of every day. Everyday I have to compete with your clique for your attention." Lilly said as she began to cry.

James sighed. "I am sorry Lilly flower. I just know how he feels. I would have felt the same if you had never told me about Harry."

Lilly sniffed. "You daft sod." She said through her tears. James pulled her into a hug.

Sirius appeared in the as scene. "Prongs put that girl down. You don't know where she has been!" he said laughing.

Lilly peered out from her husbands arms. "Sirius Black, how may times have I told you not to sneak up on us?" she said, her voice muffled by James' arms.

Sirius laughed. "I just though you might like to know that Harry is here."

"Oh my poor boy!" Lily exclaimed as she ran to Harry. "How did you die?" she said suffocating him in a hug.

"He didn't, Alexandra very kindly set this up so you could talk."

"Cassandra's daughter, Alexandra?" James asked while Lilly smothered Harry in kisses.

"My daughter Alexandra." Sirius said proudly.

"Padfoot, I have only just found.." James began.

"Moony explained it to me." Sirius said calmly. "I just want to know where Cassandra is."

"She refuses to leave the mortal world. She says here work is not yet done." Said Lilly finally letting Harry breathe.

"You wanted to talk to us Harry." James said beaming down at his son.

"No, I just wanted to, to see you." Harry said sadly. "But this is not real, it's just a dream."

Lilly smiled. "I see you have your fathers cymes."

"Hey." James protested.

"A very wise man once told me _it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live_." Harry said sadly.

"At least you have my intelligence." Lilly said.

James looked at his wife in disbelief. "How come if he has something bad it comes from me and if it's something good it's from you?" he asked.

"The reason I feel in love with you is you were a bad boy, so any of his bad traits have to come from you." She giggled.

"Oh dear. I foresee a couple moment." Sirius said as he eyed the couple with suspicion. Harry smiled at his parent's antics.

"You will be back with us soon enough Harry. However, remember that you need to live first." Sirius said as he waved good-bye to Harry

* * *

A/N 

Just thought you might appreciate a bit of background.


	7. Lady Stardust

Disclaimer: lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

* * *

"_If we knew what we were doing, it wouldn't be called research, would it?_"  
_-_ Albert Einstein **

* * *

**

Lady Stardust

The three witches worked long into the night, each completely absorbed in her task.

Ginny was gazing into her quartz ball; her cards and runes lay out around her.

Hermione was steadily working through her pile of books, pausing occasionally to note down a few details here and there.

Tinker was moving between the two bringing cups of tea and books, as they were needed.

Alexandra was curled up in her chair by the fire. She appeared to be doing nothing. She was in fact arranging and watching the meeting between Harry and his parents. She sighed gently as Harry left. It always took such a lot of energy for her to perform this task.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Successful? She asked.

Alexandra opened her eyes slowly.

"Define successful."

"Did he get what he wanted?"

"If Harry wanted reassurance then he certainly got it. Lilly is very pleased with out work and thinks we are doing a wonderful job."

Ginny threw her teacup in a fit of temper. Hermione and Alexandra went over to her.

"For all the good it is doing I might as well be reading curdled milk." Ginny snapped.

Alexandra smiled. The meetings always left her feeling completely at peace with the universe. "You are trying to hard Gin. We all are. I propose we call it a night. Ron and Draco will be wondering where you both are." Alexandra said sleepily.

"I suppose Ron will have worn a hole in the carpet by now" Hermione joked.

Tinker stood apprehensively at the door. Another side effect of Alexandra's trance was she became aware of the position of everything in the universe.

"Tinker, bring the gentlemen in." Alexandra said suddenly wide-awake.

Tinker bowed and beckoned the men to come in. two large men walked into the room. They appeared to take up all the available space. The men walked up to the fireplace and stood imposingly in front of it.

"You will let them go. Your quarrel is with me." Alexandra said firmly.

The men looked at her in unison. "Then the daughters of Hecuba may leave." They said as one and moved in unison o Ginny and Hermione could leave.

Ginny strode to the fireplace, her head held high. Hermione however hesitated.

"Go." Alexandra pressed. "It will not do for you to dwell, I must face my future" Hermione remained. "No, it is not fair…" she paled when she saw Alexandra.

"YOU DARE DISOBAY ME!" Alexandra shrieked. The men remained where they were. They looked completely unaffected. Alexandra pushed Hermione in the direction of the fireplace. "I demand that you leave Hermione."

Rain began to pelt the windows. Alexandra glared at the men.

Alexandra turned to Hermione. "Go. This will not last for long."

Hermione crossed quickly to the fireplace and muttered Harry's address.

Harry was not stupid enough to sleep with his fireplace open so the girls were deposited on his doorstep. They jumped up and in unison hammered on his door. A very sleepy Harry answered a few minutes later. Before he could say anything, the two girls had dragged him into his living room and sealed the door. Ginny quickly lit a fire and Hermione filled Harry in on the recent events.

"So who are the men?" Harry asked. Hermione paled visibly.

"They were the sentinels. Their job is to make sure that all curses are carried out in full." Ginny said calmly as she poked the fire.

"Whom do they seek vengeance for?" Hermione asked.

"It couldn't be Lee could it?" Harry asked tensely.

"No, Lee wouldn't know how to call them. They can only be called by a daughter of Hecuba, son of hector or.. Hermione faltered.

Ginny went pale. "He wouldn't, he couldn't,"

Hermione nodded slowly. "The only person with the sources to find her, to call them forth, it has to be him. It can be no one else Gin."

Draco's voice interrupted her. "It's Alexandra isn't it? She is in trouble." Draco demanded

"You know?" asked Harry surprised.

"I am the only direct living male descendent of Sirius." Draco snapped. "I know when the curse is activated. I am the vengeance seeker."

"Only sought of seeker you have been any good at." Harry said acidly.

"Boys, you will call a truce," Hermione said impatiently. "As your prime minister I insist. Alexandra needs us."

"What will these guardians do?" Harry asked Hermione, determinedly ignoring the face in the fire.

"We don't know but they are seeking vengeance for Draco. If we can get him there maybe he can stop them" Ginny answered.

"Ginevra darling, Alexandra had to see Sirius. She must now take the consequences"

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "You would permit them to kill your cousin."

"They won't kill her. They are not authorised to." Draco pointed out. "She must now take the consequences. There is nothing I can do."

"Then you must allow me to make my choice." Ginny said coolly. She straightened up and looked at Hermione. "There is only one course of action left to us."

Hermione nodded her agreement slowly.

* * *

A/N 

Updates soon!


	8. look back in anger

Disclaimer: lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

_Some men are alive simply because it is against the law to kill them.  
_- Edward W. Howe

**

* * *

**

Look back in anger.

Draco stretched out on the bed. It was of no concern to him that this foolish woman had incurred the wrath of the sentinels. She should have kept her head down and then she would not be in this mess. Draco knew that Ginny would be angry with him for not interfering but what right had he to interfere? It was not his fault the woman was foolish. As he sipped his cocktail, Draco thought idly about Ginny. It had taken him a long time to convince her that he was not all bad despite his bad boy image. Said image had come in very handy when he tried to forge his career. He had been trawling Muggle London in the summer after the defeat of the dark lord when he had been accosted by a group of young girls convinced that he was a rock star. After a brief consultation with Tracy Davis, Draco decided that this rock star business was for him. All he needed was talent. It was well known amongst Slytherin house that Draco could not sing for toffee (although Draco had never understood why any one would want to sing for toffee). Draco was also excellent at potions. This lead to him brewing a talent potion. The result was Draco now had the most fantastic voice on earth and good looks to go with it. The result had been a record-breaking debut song that had shot to number one in all the music charts, four other number ones', and a quadruple platinum selling album. Draco was now trying to compose a follow to prove he was not a temporary success. This latest argument should provide him with some more material. He did however wonder where his girlfriend was.

Ginny and Hermione chose to walk to the ministry because it was only a few streets from Harry's flat. Hermione had had to resort to a full body bind to stop Harry coming with them. Ginny was still fuming from Draco's refusal to help.

As they strode through the halls, their footsteps echoed in the empty halls. Each witch was lost in her thoughts. Finally, they reached what appeared to be a small broom cupboard. As they slipped in, the corridor filled with a celestial light.

It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the light. The room was painted entirely white. The celestial light appeared to be generated by the large cauldron that was humming. The cauldron was made from platinum as platinum has the highest melting point of any Muggle element. X has a higher melting point but is so volatile that it would blow up. Platinum also looks better.

At first glance, the caldron appeared to be an ordinary pensive. Closer inspection reveals that there are no memory within it there was only a golden liquid.

Hermione looked into the cauldron in awe, Ginny in contrast looked determined. Both witches stared into its depths intently. Slowly the liquid began to swirl gathering speed it created a vortex. From this vortex rose two ethereal figures. They seemed to tower of Hermione and Ginny. The first outline was that of an old woman. She was dressed in turn of the centaury clothes, her white hair piled high on her head. The second was slightly shorter and wore a long sleeveless robe.

"What do you seek daughters?" said the first form in an illusory voice that seemed to penetrate every molecule of the world.

"My lady Hecuba, we seek the knowledge to help our sister." Ginny replied in a trancelike voice.

"My daughter is in danger?" the second figure clamoured.

"Grave danger, the sentinels have come for her my lady Cassandra" Hermione responded in an equally trancelike tone.

The second figure began to wail. "Oh my daughter why did you not listen to me?" the figure cried.

The first form appeared to roll her eyes. "Daughters there is nothing you can do. The universe must always be in balance. If you prevent this from happening then you will destroy the magical thread that binds the universe. Do that and we shall all be eternally dammed to half-lives. My granddaughter is a strong woman. She will have to survive worse in her life. Think of it as her baptism of fire." She said as she sank back into the liquid.

The second figure nodded her assent reluctantly and sank into the liquid after the first form.

Ginny waited until they had exited the cupboard before she let rip. "She could DIE!" Ginny screamed "and no one cares. Oh, I am going to KILL Draco. He could call them off! What I am going to do to him when I get hold of him!" Ginny fumed.

Hermione looked at her anxiously. "You heard them, we cannot rescue her but no one said anything about helping her after they have left." Hermione placated.

"You genius!" Ginny cried hugging Hermione. "Lets go."

When they got to Alexandra's house, they saw that she had put up a good fight. Ginny's crystal ball lay in pieces where Alexandra had thrown it. The paintings were ripped, all the furniture smashed and Alexandra's books lay scattered, their pages torn out at random.

Alexandra was six foot in the air with a golden light enveloping her. One man stood underneath her. The second had hold of Tinker by the scruff of his neck. Tinker was doing his level best to escape. Fortunately, Hermione could not make out what he was saying. Otherwise, she might have deemed house elves capable of looking after them selves. However Ginny could lip read and she understood perfectly.

The two witches remained in their hiding spot for what felt like hours. Eventually the two sentinels disappeared. They were there one minute and simply gone the next. With out warning Ginny tore into the house, Hermione hot on her heels.

* * *

A/N

Ok what do you think? All reviews welcome.


	9. Absolute beginners

Disclaimer: lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

Absolute beginners. 

"Please don't let us be to late, please don't let us be to late." Ginny muttered as she ran hell for leather, Hermione barely keeping up with her. As they burst through the doors, they saw Tinker crying over his mistress. "Wake up Mrs! Wake, oh what is Tinker going to dooo!" the distraught house elf wailed. Hermione picked Tinker up and sat him in a chair. "You just stay there Tinker, we will have your mistress restored in just a few seconds." Hermione said brightly. Ginny mean while was frantically trying to feel for any sign of life?

As Hermione knelt down next to her, Ginny gave up her search.

"She is dead." Said Ginny shocked. "There is no pulse and she is not breathing."

"No!" wailed Tinker "Mrs is NOT dead. Mrs is resting! You has to take her to bed. Then she is waking up." Tinker snuffled as he ran over to his mistress and tried to pick her up. Ginny stared at the elf blankly. Hermione smiled. "Of course! The curse!" she exclaimed. "The sentinels must have drained her powers. If we can get her to hospital, then she might recover."

Tinker began jumping up and down. "Oh knowledgeable Miss! Clever miss!" he squeaked.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "It can't do her any damage." She concluded. Therefore, the two withes carried Alexandra to her room. There they sat and waited.

Alexander opened her eyes slowly. She could make out two figures on the end of her bed. As the world shifted into focus, Alexandra recognised them as Ginny and Hermione.

"How long have I been out for?" Alexandra asked. Her voice was husky through lack of use.

"21 hours." Hermione said as she got up and poured Alexandra a drink.

"An hour for each year of my life." Alexandra replied cheerfully.

"Yes. We contacted Hecuba but she refused to help us." Ginny explained.

"Thank you." Alexandra said as she accepted the drink form Hermione. "Where is every one else?" she asked taking a sip.

"They are all in the living room. Harry is literally sitting on Lee. We did not think it was a good time for him to see you." Hermione said.

Alexandra laughed. "Have you told him why I am back yet?"

"Harry or Lee?"

"Both."

"We thought it best if you told them." Hermione said nervously.

"Very well. There is no time like the present."

Ginny raised her eyebrow sceptically. "Are you sure you are strong enough?"

"Yes, but I think I should tell every one at the same time."

Hermione nodded and called for Harry, Ron, Draco, The twins and Lee.

They filed in and sat down around Alexandra. When the boys had settled down Alexandra began to explain why she was there.

"It was Hermione who first noticed it. When she was looking though Lilly's diary she noticed that Lilly had noted that there was a prophecy made at the beginning of the ministry. It told of how the world would tear its self apart. For years, this idea has been scoffed at, until now. Just after Hermione and Ginny completed the charm, the noticed that pieces of magic were not working properly. They were subtle differences. The colour of a potion would change by a shade for example. A transfigured snuffbox would continue to sneeze. I presume you have all noticed such things." Alexandra asked the boys.

"Er no." George said.

"No of course not. You are men and you look at the bigger picture. Well the bigger picture is chaos. Spells will back fire. Charms will reverse them selves." Alexandra snapped. "We and all we stand for will be destroyed."

"What can we do to stop it?" Harry asked quietly.

Alexandra smiled. "Bugger all. There is no way to heal such a rift."

The door swung open to reveal Draco. He swept into the room and sat at the foot of Alexandra's bed. Ginny, Harry and the twins hissed in perfect unison. Hermione contented her self with glaring at his arrival and Alexandra smiled at him.

"As I was saying there is no probable way to heal it. The only thing we can do is keep trying. We might stumble on a way, you never know." Alexandra finished cheerfully.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Fred said slowly.

"Alexandra grinned at him inanely. "You don't bloody listen do you?" she trilled. "All we can do is try for pot luck."

Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly at Hermione. Hermione shook her head and mouthed later at him.

"Well I think we had better leave you. We will have to start looking for a cure won't we." Ginny said patiently, ushering ever one out.

Once they were all assembled in the library. Harry cornered Hermione.

"'Mione what is up with Alexandra?" he whispered.

"We don't know. She seems to have gone through a personality change. It can happen after such an event. The person develops a bipolar disorder. Unlike true bipolar suffers they are either permanently up or down. Alexandra appears to be up thank Merlin."

"So what does that mean in English?" Harry asked.

"Well she will have poor judgement and an exaggerated belief in her ability. So, we cannot let her near anything. We have had to bind her powers so she does not hurt her self. She will sleep less. In other words, life is going to be hell for m now on. Some will have to sit with her constantly. We cannot risk letting her lose like this. If the press ever got hold of this, we are in deep trouble as it is." Hermione explained.

The group the moved into Alexandra's house. Hermione set up a complicated system where by every one was either sleeping, eating researching or sitting with Alexandra.

A/N

Ok. So this has been amended and I think I am back on track.


	10. Because you're young

**Disclaimer:** lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

* * *

_This is fate we're talking about, and if fate works at all, it works because people think that THIS TIME, it isn't going to happen!_  
**- Dead Again –****

* * *

**

Because you're young

Draco stalked into Alexandra's room and sat down on the end of her bed. Alexandra looked at Draco and said nothing. After a few moments Draco began fidgeting with his boots. "Well you wanted me?" he snapped impatiently after a few moments.

"Did I?" Alexandra asked staring blankly at him. They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Draco got up and stared out of the window.

"I couldn't help you," he mumbled after a while his back to Alexandra.

"I never said you could." Alexandra replied brightly.

"Ginny doesn't understand." He sighed impatiently.

"There are many who survived because they did not know," she answered cryptically.

"Have you told Lee?" Draco asked.

"I am tired Malfoy." Alexandra said closing her eyes dismissively.

"The boy deserves to know." Draco said as he turned to leave.

"I wasn't going to come back but Hermione found me. She begged for my help and lore forgive me I could not refuse her Draco. They were going to be wiped out. I thought that Hermione could solve it and if things got tough I could just drop a few hints. Then would be able to slip away my conscience clear." Alexandra whispered helplessly.

Draco turned around and stared at her in disbelief. "But Hermione knows about it."

"They don't count her because of her blood line. The only families left that they count are yours, Neville's and Ginny's." Alexandra began to count off on her fingers "Neville will never know because I have never been any where near him. I have made a point of that. Ginny will never know unless you tell her and you only know because have to know to execute the estate."

"What exactly will happen if I tell Ginny?" Draco asked curiously.

"It is better to leave it unsaid." Alexandra said quietly.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. "I have made so many mistakes." he sighed.

"It is because you are young Draco. You will atone for them later. Now I suggest you go."

Draco hesitated. "What will you do?" he asked.

"My very best but I will need your help Draco." Alexandra sat up. "I need you to take me to the ministry, can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. I will be ready in one hour."

Draco nodded and swept from the room.

Alexandra closed her eyes but she could still sense Remus standing over her.

"Hermione asked me to look in on you," explained Remus as he sat down.

"You always were the worst liar Remus." Alexandra laughed.

"Have you told them?" Remus inquired after a moment.

"What have I to tell anyone?" Alexandra demanded.

"Alexandra we both know you are lying."

"Every one is lying Remus. Why should I tell them? They will know soon enough."

"Because he loves you Alexandra. That's why you should tell him."

"Love fades quickly enough, He will soon forget me"

"He didn't forget you last time. Even after your note he never gave up hope you would return to him."

"There was a chance I might come back last time."

"There was a chance that your mother would come back. Sirius clung to that hope until..." Remus' voice tailed off.

"He probably still clings to it but Lee is not Sirius."

"And your fate is not your mothers."

"No but it is still death."

"How is that so? Your illness is not fatal and you can live in this universe"

"The rift. I think I can heal it."

Realisation dawned on Remus. "No, you could not..." Remus started

"Remus think about it, if I can heal that rift..." Alexandra interrupted.

"You cannot! Alexandra thinks about it. To heal it would demand that you give up everything." Remus said as he leapt to his feet.

"My mother would live and Sirius could die happy. As for Lee, the heart does not morn what the eyes do not see. Besides I caused it. I cannot ask the human race to pay for my weakness. " She replied firmly.

"But Alexandra..."

"Remus I have to do this." she insisted.

"If you..."

"No ifs Remus. There must never be an if." Alexandra said gently as she placed her hand on his arm to try and soothe him.

"You are determined?" Remus asked worried.

"Very."

"How can I help you?"

"As pragmatic as ever. The only way you can help me is to have faith in me Remus. Draco will do the rest."

"Alexandra if you fail..."

"Faith is a powerful thing. It drives a dying women to see her child."

"Then I shall have faith in you." said Remus as he got up to leave. "Good luck."

"A Winter makes her own luck Remus." Alexandra smiled.

* * *

A/N

I finally had a bit of spare time on my hands to finish this. Thank you so much for your patience. So was it worth the wait or not? There are but three chapters left before my final ending.


	11. Strangers when we met

**Disclaimer:** lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

* * *

_What is the good of the strongest heart in a body that's falling apart? A serious flaw, I hope you know that._

**Evita.

* * *

**

**Strangers when We Met**

Moments later Remus was replaced by Ginny. It was going to be one of those days. The sort that starts of all right but by lunchtime leaves you wishing you had never even wasted the energy used to leave your bed let alone your house.

"Let me guess, Hermione asked you to pop in?" Alexandra said her voice positively dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes." Ginny said simply as she sat down.

"Don't be cross with Draco," said Alexandra her eyes closed.

"Who said I was cross? I am not cross I am annoyed perhaps but not cross." Ginny snarled.

Alexandra smiled. "Ginny he could not stop them. You know that I am cursed, if he told you then you would have to suffer and he could not bear that. Sirius mother was vindictive. She chose not to punish me but those around me. Draco cannot and must not tell you the full extent of it Ginny We all of us beg you to cherish you time with him. Do not waste it as I have."

"Hermione knows." Ginny said trying to change the subject.

"Hermione is a muggle born." Alexandra said beginning to lose her patience.

"So?" Ginny challenged her,

"So she did not care what they knew. If it's any comfort the rest of your family don't know." Alexandra snapped.

"Well I suppose that is something." Ginny pouted.

"Will you ask Draco to drop in at some point?"

"If he is still here, I will go and ask him before he leaves."

"And may you know that he loves you Ginny. Cherish you time with him. Do not waste it denying your feelings."

"Thank you" said Ginny as she swept out.

Draco slipped into the room a few minutes later.

"Is everything ready?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes, are you sure this is the only way?" Draco asked concerned.

"Yes. I am all that is left."

"I have done what you asked and now I am going to tell the others and we are going to help you," said Draco as he turned to go.

"They will only try to stop me."

"There has to be another way."

"There _is _no other way. They would have found it with out my help if there were. When Hermione asked for my help she was desperate. I promised her we could heal the rift and I won't go back on my word. You needn't come, just get me to the leaky and come back here."

"No. You are not strong enough. They wiped your powers."

"I don't need them Draco."

"I have done what I have been told for to long, I am going in with you."

"This from a Slytherin?"

"Yes and I am damn proud to be one! Don't be foolish Alexandra."

"If I fail there will be no glory for you Malfoy."

"Alexandra, if you fail there will be no life." Draco said bluntly.

"Aren't they the same for you?"

"Alexandra, time is running out."

"What about Ginny? If you should die..."

"Death is inevitable. I would have to die at some point."

"But not now. You will not accompany me further then the gates."

"I make my own decisions. I am going in with you."

"We can argue about this later. Come on." As Draco placed his hand on the door handle, the door opened to reveal Lee.

"Alex, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Lee.

"I am going," said Alexandra as she moved to go past him.

"So soon?" asked lee blocking her exit

"Yes." said Alexandra fixing her stare on the wall behind Lee.

"I love you." Lee said reproachfully.

"It can never be." said Alexandra firmly.

"Why not? You love me don't you?" he pleaded.

"Lee why do you ask me questions you know the answer to?" Alexandra said tearfully.

"You don't do you? You don't love me. That is why you have gone running to Malfoy isn't it? You were running away with him."

"Honestly you are so stupid sometimes." Alexandra muttered under her breath.

"Why don't you love me?"

"I have never said that."

"You would say it if you did."

"Lee if I say it you have no idea what the consequences will be."

"There is nothing I wouldn't endure for you."

"But I will no inflict it on you. Lee, I cannot love. You must forget about me, as I said we can not be."

"True Love always prevails."

"Look what happened to Romeo and Juliet. I refuse to be the reason you die."

"But I love you."

"It is an infatuation that will end."

"IT IS NOT!" Lee raged.

"Every thing ends. Why should your love be any different?"

"Because it is true love."

"Lee you have to know that while you meant a lot to me I can not love you."

"What is stopping you?"

"I have to give you up to seal the rift."

"Why?"

"Because I caused it. I was not supposed to enter your reality but I did. It no longer matters why. By leaving when I did I minimised the rift. Then Hermione begged my help to heal it. How could I refuse?"

"So what do you have to do?"

"I don't know but I have to seal it."

"With your life?"

"Most probably."

"Then I can't let you go." Lee said.

Alexandra's fist came out of nowhere and connected sharply with Lee's eye. The combination of the shock and the force knocked Lee to the ground.

Without any further warning Alexandra grabbed Draco's hand and disapparated.

* * *

A/N

So the scene is set. But just what has Alexandra's got to do? How can she heal the rift without her powers?

Hang on in there 'cos there is only two chapters remaining.


	12. Rock n roll suicide

**Disclaimer:** lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

* * *

_I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be._**Douglas Adams**

* * *

**Rock 'n' Roll suicide. **

The pop just loud enough to attract Harry's attention.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked looking up.

"What?" asked Ron worried.

"Some one apparating."

"Who could it be?" Ron asked

I don't know, we are all here aren't we?" Harry answered.

Harry scanned the room. Fred and George we sat by the fire talking, Ron was sat next to him answering owls, Ginny was staring into her crystal ball and he could just make out the tops of Hermione and Remus' heads from behind a tower of books.

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked the room at large.

"Alex asked to see him." Ginny said glancing up.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I don't know but he didn't look very happy about it." Ginny shrugged.

"So that was Draco leaving?"

"Must have been."

At that moment Tinker shrieked, shot up in the air and landed neatly on the crystal chandelier.

Everyone apart from Hermione leapt to his or her feet.

"Relax, Tinker is just trying to distract us."

"Why ever would he want to do that?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Because Alexandra has just apparated with Draco and possibly Lee."

"Why would he do that?" asked Ron perplexed.

"Because she is going to heal the rift," said Remus without looking up.

"But she said that we couldn't heal it." Harry

"We couldn't, she might be able to." said Lee as he slunk into the library.

"That's a lovely shiner mate," said Fred as he passed Lee a drink.

Lee accepted the drink and gingerly touched his face. "It's Alex's leaving present," he said sheepishly.

"What ever did you do to deserve that?" asked George, obviously amused.

"I er" Lee closed his eyes and swallowed. "I accused her of running of with Malfoy."

"She wasn't was she? Demanded Ginny.

"No. Malfoy was helping her." Lee said sulkily.

"Helping her do what?" asked Harry

"I thought that was perfectly obvious," said Hermione.

"You would." said Harry under his breath and Ron kicked him.

"Care to share it with us?" Fred asked.

"Malfoy is the executor of the Black Estate?"

"Yes."

"But he didn't call off the sentinels?"

"Right."

"So Malfoy owes her a huge favour?"

"Right."

"So Malfoy will do what ever Alexandra asks."

"But where would they go?"

"Where the link between the worlds is the weakest."

"Right so where are they?" said Harry as he got up.

"Anywhere. Alexandra never said where the weak spot was." Hermione explained patiently.

"Is there any way of finding it?" Asked Ron.

Hermione shook her head.

"Couldn't you look in the crystal ball or something?" Harry suggested.

"If Alexandra and Draco don't want to be found they won't be." Ginny said firmly

"Where are you going?"

"She was quite clear about no one helping her." Remus

"So we are just going to sit here and do nothing?" Harry snapped.

"Yes." replied Lee calmly. "That is what Alexandra wants."

"How will we know if it has worked?"

"We won't, by healing the rift Alexandra will give up her life so there will be no curse, her mother will live. We will have no memories of her."

"So the fact that she saved us will go unrecognised?"

Hermione nodded sadly.

A pair of feet appeared in the fireplace.

"Oh Shag." Said a voice.

Everyone turned his or her attention to the fireplace.

"Is that you Draco?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"Yes."

"Where is Alexandra and why are you in the fire place?" demanded Lee.

"Because this is where Alexandra sent Me." replied Draco peeved.

"So where is she?" Asked Harry impatiently.

"In the Ministry." came the reply.

Ginny and Hermione looked at one another.

"Of course, she will need expert help," said Hermione. "We have been so stupid."

"Can some one get me out?" wailed Draco.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Lee all went temporary deaf at that exact same moment.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Ministry... **_

Alexandra slipped into the broom cupboard. The cauldrons contents rose to form to figures. The first outline was that of an old woman. She was dressed in turn of the century clothes, her white hair piled high on her head. The second was slightly shorter and wore a long sleeveless robe.

"Mother, Grandmother." Alexandra greeted them." I beg your help."

"Why? Asked the older figure.

"I must right a wrong."

The older figure smiled and nodded. " What do you need?"

"I need to heal the rift."

"Why?"

"I caused it."

"What makes you think you caused it?"

"Because of the curse laid on me by my paternal Grandmother. She decreed that any child of her blood born outside of marriage should have to live a half-life. The child should never walk amongst her peers and should never be acknowledged by them. Else she should cause a rift between the worlds."

"How do you intend to do it?"

"I caused the rift by entering this universe, when I left last time it only partially sealed. I intend to remove my self from the universe so it will fully seal."

"You can never fully remove your self my daughter." the second figure replied.

"Then what must I do?"

"There is nothing you alone can do. A son of hector, a son of black and the sisters could heal the rift if they wished." The second figure said quietly.

"How?" asked Alexandra calmly.

"By pooling their strength they could bind the two universes. The son of black would represent your present universe, the three sisters the past, present and future. The son of Hector would represent our universe."

"Why wouldn't the sisters represent our universe?"

"You don't yet exist in our universe."

"I know who the sisters are and the son of Black but who is the son of Hector?"

"The world must always balance. Ying and Yang and all that jazz." said the older figure. "Now go."

Alexandra's opened her eyes and found her self staring up at her friends.

* * *

A/N

So who is the son of hector?

Answers on a postcard to the usual address please.

The final two chapters WILL be posted shortly.


	13. Across the Universe

**Disclaimer:** lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

* * *

_I laugh in the face of danger and I drop ice cubes down the vest of fear._

**Blackadder**

**Blackadder the third**

**

* * *

**

Across the universe

"What are you doing down there? Asked Lee.

"Where is Draco?" asked Alexandra concerned.

"I am in here." Draco responded plaintively from the chimney.

"Well get out then." Alexandra responded as she scrambled to her feet. "You're neither use nor ornament in there. Come on we haven't much time."

There was a loud bang as Draco burst through the chimney. He surveyed the scene. Absolutely everything was smothered in soot. Only the whites of their eyes betrayed where everyone was stood.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU MALFOY WHEN THIS IS OVER." Ginny screamed.

"You and me both kid." Lee agreed.

"There is no time for this. We have to get a move on if we want to save the universe."

"You figured out a way?" asked Harry surprised.

"Sought of. Ginny stop plotting your revenge and get your ball. Meet me in the basement in an hour. Hermione I need you to find me a son of Hector. There should be a list in the cupboard behind the painting of Hector in the attic. I don't care how you get him here as long as he is in one piece and capable of speech and has his crown. Take the twins and Lee with you." Alexandra commanded. "Draco clean up you mess and fill me a vial of your blood." Draco fainted in fear. "Men!" Alexandra fumed "None of them are of any use. Tinker help Draco clean up and fetch signet ring while you are at it, Ginny get some blood out of him for me when you have a minute and then take him to the basement with you."

"My pleasure." Ginny replied her eyes shining.

"Ron, Harry I need you to get me Hermione's set of runes. Remus, I need you to help me draw a five-point star and set up the strongest protective charms possible."

Everyone then promptly shot of to do what Alexandra had asked.

Hermione moved so fast that the boys had trouble keeping up with her. Eventually they arrived in the attic. Everything had layer upon layer of dust on it.

"I thought house elves kept this place clean?" said Lee as he began a sneezing fit.

"Alexandra never lets anyone up here," replied Hermione as she stepped over an abandoned chair.

"Why not?" asked Fred as he ducked to avoid a low beam.

"Because this is where she keeps the source of her power, her family."

"What she keeps them down here?" asked Lee horrified and half expecting to stumble on a dead body.

"Don't be stupid," Hermione chastised. "She keeps their dearest possessions."

"How can that give her power?" asked Lee amazed.

"Every thing you wear retains a psychic trace. This forms the basis of her power" Fred answered.

"Here we are." said Hermione stopping dead. The boys of course had been paying no attention and walked into her.

Hermione shook her head. "Help me open this door will you?" she said as she began prying the door lose. Afters nearly an hour of tugging the door finally capitulated and opened.

Hermione scrabbled around and produced a slip of paper. It had a single name on it.

The twins looked over her shoulder; their mouths open in shock.

Lee coughed quietly. "I guess could have saved you the trouble"

Fred span round to face him." When did you find out?" he asked.

"Just after Alexandra left. I got an anonymous note that said she was safe. It said that I had proved a loyal son of hector because I had protected her."

"Do you know where your crown is?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think I have one."

Hermione's face fell. "We need the crown."

"I got this ring though, it's sought of crown shaped." Lee said as he felt his pockets.

"It will have to do." said Hermione.

"What now?"

"We go down to the basement."

With that the group descend the stairs and arrived thoroughly out of breath to find a large white star painted on the floor. It was glowing faintly in the gloom.

To the left of the star was a very pale Draco Ginny was taking his blood. Alexandra looked up. Lee couldn't help but notice how sweet the smudge of dust on her nose looked.

Alexandra smiled. "Did you find him?"

"Yes." answered Hermione avoiding Alexandra's questioning gaze.

"Well who is he?"

"It's me," said Lee as he stepped forward.

Alexandra's smile faltered. "Then we have all we need. So lets get started. First you will need to memorise this," she handed them a slip of paper. "Then we have to get in to position. I will stand here," said Alexandra as she stepped up to the top point of the star. "Ginny you stand to my left and Hermione to my right. Lee you stand at the point next to Ginny and Draco you stands at the point next to Hermione."

Ginny, Hermione and Lee determinedly step forward. Although Draco looked reluctant he to stepped forward.

"Everyone else I must ask you to withdraw." said Alexandra patiently.

Remus shepherded them out.

"I start and then clockwise from Ginny you repeat what is on the slip of paper throw your object into the centre. The point of this is that we make a kind of glue to seal the rift." Alexandra instructed.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Then lets begin. I Alexandra Winter, Loyal daughter of Hecuba demand that this rift be healed by time." Alexandra stated in a calm authoritative voice as she threw in a plain gold ring. It landed in the centre of the star and began to spin. A jet of gold liquid rose from the ring.

"I Ginevra Weasley, Loyal Daughter of Hecuba demand that this rift be healed by time before." Ginny repeated in an equally calm voice as she threw in her crystal ball. The ball landed on top of the gold liquid and began to spin as well.

"I Lee Jordan loyal son of hector command that this rift be sealed by love." Lee repeated as he threw in his ring. This time the ring grew and formed a band around Ginny's crystal ball.

Draco began to shake slightly as he repeated his verse. "I Draco Malfoy Loyal son of Black command that this rift be sealed by my blood." Draco threw the vial and it smashed under over the top of the crystal ball. The blood covered the crystal ball and began to drip down the golden stick that was supporting the ball.

"I Hermione Granger, Loyal daughter of Hecuba demand that this rift be healed by time past." said Hermione as threw in her runes. Each one began to glow and flew to the gold band around the crystal ball.


	14. Lets spend the night together

**Disclaimer:** lyrics belong to David Bowie and the characters to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

* * *

_All the world's a stage and most of us are desperately unrehearsed_

Sean O'Casey

* * *

**Let's spend the night together.**

"Hermione, you can open your eyes now," said Ron.

"Did it work?" asked Hermione her eyes still closed.

"Yes dear." said Ron patiently.

"Oh." was all Hermione could say. When she opened her eyes she saw Ginny's crystal ball was now blood red, Alexandra and Lee's rings had reformed into a single ring and Hermione's runes spelt out Life reborn.

"Well now that is sorted we had better get back to business don't you think?" Alexandra said brusquely.

"I whole heartedly agree. But first I think that a goodnight sleep is in order." said Ron as he guided a dumbstruck Hermione towards the door.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea. Come on Draco." Ginny said as she took Draco's hand.

"You mean..." Draco started.

"Draco Malfoy you have a lot to learn about witches haven't you?" Ginny cut him off.

Draco just smiled as followed his girlfriend.

"Oh young love," commented Fred as he watched his sister leave.

"You have no romance in your soul have you?" asked Lee.

"Nah mate can't afford it." Laughed Fred. "Come on Brother of mine. Time is Gallons."

With that the twins departed.

Lee walked towards Alexandra. "Alex..." he began tentatively.

"Tinker were are you?" asked Alexandra cutting Lee off.

"Mrs?" replied Tinker appearing from behind a chair.

"Clean this up in the morning would?"

"Certainly Mrs I can do it tonight if you wants."

"No tomorrow will be fine. Now of to bed with you I can lock up."

"Certainly Mrs." replied Tinker disappearing.

"Harry hadn't we be getting off?" asked Remus as he eyed Lee. Before Harry could protest Remus had bundled him out of the door.

"Alex." Lee repeated as he reached out to touch her.

"Don't." whispered Alexandra tearfully as she turned away.

"Alex I..."

"Please don't say it Lee. Please I couldn't bear to hear you say it."

"But I..."

"I _know_ you do." she turned to face him ad Lee wrapped his arms around her. "I know what you want to say but if you say it again I won't be able to leave you."

"Why do you have to leave now? We sealed the rift."

"Yes but the curse still remains."

"How can that stop you from..."

"The curse stops a lot of things. I can't stay here with you and not say it."

"So I will go with you."

"You would have to give up everything here."

"You don't think that I am more then willing to do that to be with you?" asked Lee.

Alexandra answered him with a kiss. "I know we don't have a lot of time but we have tonight and that's all I can give you Lee."

Lee nodded and kissed her back.

Alexandra woke up and slipped silently out of bed and got dressed quietly as she watched Lee. Lee remained fast asleep. Alexandra tiptoed to the door. "Tinker." she called under her breath.

Tinker appeared, before he could say anything Alexandra clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Tinker I have to go, Look after this place for me. It reverts to Draco but I am sure that he will keep you on. If not my penultimate command is that you are to remain in the property and look after it. I ask you a favour though, please look after him for me Tinker."

The house elf nodded is agreement.

"Don't you have some cleaning to do?" asked Alexandra as she removed her hand.

Tinkey smiled and disappeared to his work.

Alexandra walked over to Lee and kissed his forehead. Lee woke up and looked at her.

"Good morning." he said as he sat up to kiss her.

Alexandra pulled back. "I have something for you," she said quietly as she took ring from hr pocket. "This is the ring from last night, I want you to ave it to remember me by."

Lee looked deep into Alexandra's eyes. "When will you be back?" he whispered.

She smiled and whispered, "I love you Lee, I always have and I always will."

Lee closed his eye, when he opened them she was gone. All that was left was the scent of her perfume and a few memories.

Lee closed his eyes against the pain. One thing was for certain true love lasts forever. It survives through death and beyond. Lee knew that no mater what happened he would always love Alexandra and she would always love him. Lee also knew that when he saw her again it would be forever and he would welcome her into his open arms.

* * *

A/N

As to what exactly Lee and Alexandra got up to you will have to use your imaginations.

That's it then. This story is finished, as to whether there are anymore well that's up to you my faithful reviewers. Requests, challenges etc are welcome.


End file.
